Varia snow in
by Chrome96
Summary: What happens when the Varia snowed in and Bel gets bored? BelXFran Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Basil:Chrome96 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96:It's good to be back~! Welcome Basil~!*Glomps*

Basil:It's good to be here!

Chrome96: Yay! Well here for winter! Enjoy~!

The Varia were snowed in on a winter day do to the fact ....... no one acually knew why. The only really good things about it was that they didn't have to worry about break ins and Levi and Lussuria were on a mission, though no one could leave. Everyone was starting to get bored and by that I mean Bel was bored. Bel was trying to take a nap in his abnormally large bed when he heard some disturbing nosies coming from Xanxus's room. Bel's eye twiched, not that you could see it, at the memory of Squalo entering but never leaving the boss's room.  
Bel shot out of bed and almost ran out of the room. He walked to Fran's room since there was no one else to bug at the time. He walked in to see Fran's back turned to him while he typed away on his laptop with his headphones on. Fran was wearing a dark long sleave shirt and black sweats. His hat had been discarded on the floor awhile ago leaving his hair a mess. Bel walked over to Fran and pulled on his headphones. Fran paused and took off his headphones before turning to Bel. "What do want Bel-sempai and how did you get in here? I had the door locked." Fran said showing no expression at all. "Ushishishi that doesn't matter and to other question the prince is bored." Bel said with his usual grin. "Bel-sempai~ I don't care if your bored go watch t.v. or something." Fran said already bored of this conversation. "Ushishishi no." Bel said dragging Fran downstairs. "Bel-sempai~." Fran said as he struggled uselessly.  
Bel ignored Fran and placed him on the couch before sitting beside him.

After awhile of silence~

".....Now what?" Fran asked kicking his legs, which were to short to reach the floor. Man! Bel didn't think this far. "Bel-sempai?" Fran asked turning his head to the side. "Ummm.  
Let's watch some movies." Bel asked after awhile of failed ideas. "Huh?" Fran asked looking at Bel like he was out of his mind. Well he already was but even more than usual. Bel just grined. "What kind of movies?" Fran sighed. "Ushishishi horror of course." Bel grined even wider at the thought of screams and..... his fantasies are R rated. Fran got up and looked through the movies, most of them were horror with some of Lussuria's chick flicks. Fran thought this would at least get him out of work. Fran picked a R rated horror and put it in.

A few boring hours later~

Bel had to wonder why they even had this. It completely and urterly horrible. He sighed the movie was about over just a few minutes. Bel felt a heavy weight on his shoulder and on reflex turned to stab the object that dare touch the prince but paused right in the middle. There was Fran fast asleep mouth slightly parted, the t.v. glowed light on his pale face. Bel gluped h-how could the frog look this......c-cute?! He blushed beet red and turned to watch the movie. After awhile Bel feel asleep too. So there Bel and Fran layed next to each other fast asleep nearly clinging on to each other with the movie menu flashing on a cold winter night. Nothing could be better.

Chrome96:Wah~ winter so nice! Hope you enjoyed!

Basil:It really is. *In a gaze*

Chrome96:Okay~. Well I like BelXFran but I kinda like MukuroXFran. Wah~ what should I do! Sigh~ I really don't know.

Basil: Um. Anyways we hope you give us your opinion at Chrome96's profile.

Chrome96: From everyone we want to wish you... Happy Holidays! Ciao~! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari: Chrome96 doen't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96: Hello! I wrote this to clear writers block and for the fans!

Hibari: Did clear your writers block?

Chrome96:No.......Anyway~ Enjoy!!!

The next was bright and sunny....they were still snowed in though. Bel woke up to the unpleasnt sound of Squalo's heavy boots. "Voi! I knew you were gay!" Squalo said after walking into the living room. "Ushishishi who are you calling gay? You know you and boss were really loud last knight." Bel said still sleepy. Squalo blushed then muttered something and walking away. Bel looked beside to find Fran who was still stared for awhile before Fran turned in his sleep. Bel leaned in close to Fran face. "Idiot cute frog~." His wispered in Fran's ear before kissing him and getting up. Bel blushed and walked away to his room to get more sleep. Fran woke up a few minutes later wondering why he felt like something important happened. He would have to wonder later because Lussuria and Levi finaly worked their way in so Fran ran up the stairs and went to his room.

Chrome96: It was short but then again there was originally only supposed to be one chapter.

Hibari:Whatever I'm leaving.

Chrome96: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ciao~! 


End file.
